Two Years
by AdventureWriter28
Summary: Two Years... What happened in those two years that changed Cheren to the calm Gym Leader? Slight CherenXBianca and HildaXHilbert.


_**Author's Note:** This is a fanfic mostly centered on Cheren's point of view on what happened way back then during the first pokemon black and white, It was really nicely said on how Cheren felt, though I decided to make a fanfic on what Cheren thought before the two years and after the two years... And again, some 'minor' dialogues are taken from the Black game. Though, there's a bit of out of character-ness though in some parts... _

_**P.S. CherenXBianca **pairing near the end._

_**Read**, and **review**! And add it to your **favourites** if you liked it! I would **REALLY** **appreciate** **it**!_

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own any of the Pokemon anime, manga and game. If I did, I would make an anime of the manga or the game. Cheren and all other characters mentioned in the story are owned by the Pokemon creators._

* * *

**Fanfic: Two Years**

* * *

**At Route 5**

**(Cheren's Point of View)**

Route 5 was still the same when I last visited the place— there was still a truck with a lady inside that likes buying rare ingredients, there was still a happy clown, the guy who plays the guitar was still there, the dancer was still there, he was still dancing— in which I wondered how the person actually survives dancing without taking a break at all? Though, in this very same route— I met the champion, Alder. I was still thinking deeply, and I thought of the street performers again, I decided to ask some passerby's of what they thought.

"**Hi! Excuse me, tell me... what do you think of the street performers?"** I asked to a bunch of kids that were watching the street performers.

"**I think being able to make people smile is a super-awesome talent! That's why Pokemon are so awesome! Because they can make you smile!"**

"**The street performers are my favourites. They're so charming!"**

"**The Pokemon and the performers all have amazing moves!"**

I just sighed, I then talked to the baker but I only got a reply with; **"I get on well with my Pokemon, and we bake bread together. It's so much fun! I don't mind getting up early every day."**

I just tilted my head and sighed, at first, you wouldn't understand a single thing the baker said, since it was practically related to baking, but then, he said that he get's along with his pokemon very well, and that he would wake up early for his pokemon. I went near the riverside and looked at the shallow water. It was glimmering, just like in Nuvema Town. I just started to realize that my long travel has let me get this far... Though what was it all for? At the same time, when I remembered the glimmering water, I remembered her-Bianca. She was clumsy—even she admitted that, but she was cheerful, and always was positive in life.

And just as I though about her, I heard footsteps coming by; somehow it felt like I knew whose footsteps it belonged to...

"**Bianca...?"** I said, and when I turned around, I saw a grinning trainer.

"**Cheren? What are you doing here? And Bianca... huh?"** The brown haired trainer said to me—or the more precise thing to say was that he was Hilbert.

"**Thinking."** I replied, it was the only thing I was doing, though I blushed a bit when I accidentally said Bianca's name.

Hilbert just stared at me for more than 1 minute, it's like he forgot that I just mentioned Bianca's name—which became irritating as time passed by. **"So... what are you thinking?"** Hilbert asked me with his usual face, sometimes, his personality was hard to describe—he was cheerful yet serious when the situation needs him to be.

It seems that Hilbert won't go away unless I answered his question,** "Strength and strength alone is what matters in this world. So I believed, until I met Alder here." **I said, while I was tapping my foot, I faced Hilbert—who was staring at me, wondering what I meant.

I further added, **"But, winning in Pokemon battles isn't all there is to life. Once I learned that lesson, my eyes were opened to many different things."**

After I said it to him, I faced the glimmering water yet again, I knew Hilbert was listening, I guess he knew that this situation needed him to be serious, **"We all have our own brand of strength, people and Pokemon both. The strength to make our dreams a reality, the strength to protect what we hold most dear..."**

I faced Hilbert again, he smiled—that big, kind, friendly smile he would give to others and to pokemon. Hilbert was half a silent and serious person, with a pinch of cheerfulness. I just sighed, back then, I didn't know what strength was, but now I do...

"**I gotta say, you sound like a Pokemon teacher Cheren!"** Hilbert added to which I just smiled and laughed a bit, he was ruining my 'speech'. **"Well, at least let me end my 'speech' Hilbert!"**

"**Why do I think this way now? It's thanks to you, Hilbert..." **I said, but Hilbert suddenly backed away.

"**Please don't tell me your gay!" **Hilbert said as he started backing away more, I would have probably started throwing stuff at him, except that many people were around the route so I couldn't. I re-adjusted my glasses and replied,** "Heck no, who would like—actually who would love you" **I said to send a dagger to his heart... which kinda shocked me because, he was smiling again—irritably...

"**Ehehehehe! What if I told you me and Hilda are dating!" **Hilbert said proudly but I just sighed at his remark—Hilda...?

"**Wait a minute...? Whose Hilda?"** I said as I titled my head.

"**Oh yeah... You don't know her... she's someone from the Battle Subway..."** Hilbert said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

...

...

...

"**In the Battle subway...?"** I asked, somehow, I felt left out... This is what happens when you travel alone...

"**Errrr... NEVERMIND! Ummmm... Just continue...! So if you aren't gay, who else are you thanking?"** Hilbert said as he raised his eyebrows.

I sighed, a girl particularly flashed onto my mind, I softly spoke her nameagain, **"And Bianca..."**

"**Bianca...? Well, it's understandable, you just mentioned her name awhile ago" **Hilbert pointed out—remembering that I just mentioned her earlier... **"Besides, ALL of us expected you and Bianca would end up together—"**

"**SAMUROTT! SURF!"** I shouted as I suddenly released my pokemon and drowned Hilbert.

"**Ouch! Hey! That hurts!"** Hilbert commented as he tried standing up but suddenly slipped. I just chuckled as I returned my Samurott and sighed.

"**Well! The more you deny... means it's true!"** Hilbert added as he finally stood up and I just rolled my eyes**. "Me...me...? Fa...fall in love with that...clumsy...girl?! That's ridiculous!" **I denied, but I stuttered—it was a sign that I was lying, and somewhere in my body, it kinda ached... Darn bodies... they say bodies' organs never lie.

"**Right... and who else are you mentioning?"** Hilbert said, it was official—he ruined my speech.

"**And Alder..." **I muttered as I crossed my arms.

"**Ohhh... so that perverted champion thought you some stuff huh?"** Hilbert said with a sigh. I also just sighed, **"Yeah, who knew such a champion would be... such a... pervert..."**

"**And then finally...?"** Hilbert said, weirdly— how did he know that this was the last part of my spontaneous speech?

"**If only N could see this, too, someday." **I said in which Hilbert lowered his hat a bit, we both knew N had a pure heart, if he could really only see this... I just hoped he did.

For a moment, there was a long pause... After Hilbert stopped talking, and after I stopped talking... it became a really long pause. The only thing we could hear was the kids being happy about the street performers, the slow flow of the glimmering water and the slow motion of the leaves of the trees.

...

...

...

"**I'm going to take a long, hard look at myself on Victory Road. I'm going to think about what I can do and who I can become..."** I said as I turned to face Hilbert one last time, I motioned my hand for a handshake, in which he accepted.** "Visit me sometime, if you want. We'll have a battle like old times." **I said in which he smiled again... I should have expected that he would have liked a battle against me again.

"**Well, you better be there..."** Hilbert said as we detached our handshakes and I said my goodbyes.

And with that, I took small, slow steps and started heading to Victory Road.

* * *

**At Victory Road**

**(Hilbert's Point of View)**

"**Yo! Hilda! How's the Battle Subway?"** I asked through the XTransceiver, Hilda hasn't changed at all.

"**Ah! It's been great! Though you should come by sometime! It would be nice if we both go to the double's tournament again!" **Hilda said as I could hear busy trains around.

I sighed, **"Well, maybe next time, I have to visit someone."**

"**Okay, fine! But you owe me our next date!"** Hilda said and before I could protest—she already cutted off the communication. Even if Hilda was cheerful, she was deadly smart. Wit that, I entered the cave in Victory Road, and he was there—Cheren.

"**You're fast."** I complimented.

"**And you're late... did you forget that you have a bicycle and that you could use a pokemon to use the move fly?"** Cheren said as he criticized me—why did Cheren have to be such a guy that had to criticize? I just smiled—which I guessed made him harder to realize what I really thought.

Afterwards, he talked again, **"Black, it's difficult, isn't it? When you confront yourself, you have to notice things about yourself that aren't too flattering..."**

I was about to say something when... another voice suddenly cutted in.

"**Of course! And no one can get away from themselves."**

And to my shock, when I turned around, along with Cheren, we saw Marshal—one of the Elite Four members.

It was obvious that both Cheren and Marshal we're gonna have a long talk, so I backed away to give the two some space.

"**...Marshal?"** Cheren said, making sure if Marshal was really in front—I seriously am gonna suggest Cheren to wear contact lens after this.

"**My mentor told me you were here, so I came to see."** Marshal said to which both Cheren and I looked at each other, the mentor that Marshal was talking about was probably Alder.

"**Listen. Even if you lose in battle, if you surpass what you've done before, you have bested yourself. Take the opportunity of a battle to look at your opponent, look at the Pokemon involved, and look at yourself!"** Marshal said in which I was impressed—after all, he was an elite four member, and if Alder was the one who inspired Marshal, I had to admit, Alder was amazing, if only he wasn't a pervert.

"**Are those Alder's words?"** Cheren asked to be sure, this time, I understood why he would ask this, sometimes, it's hard to determine what the heck Alder really is—Is he a cheerful champion that know the hearts of pokemon, or a perverted champion that knows the hearts of women?

"**Maybe. But I'm borrowing them."** Marshal said to which I which Cheren and I looked at each other again and afterwards looked at Marshal again.

"**What I want are battles with Trainers who believe in themselves like that... When I mix it up with a Trainer like that, both my Pokemon and I get even stronger. Well then, I'll be waiting for your challenge in the Pokemon league."** Marshal said as he motioned his hand to shake hands with me and Cheren before he walked away.

I confronted Cheren who looked at me too and said, **"I guess that's that. OK, Black! Accept this Pokemon battle!"** Cheren said as his hand was on his chin and he pointed at me.

"**Woaaaaah... wait."** I said, before Cheren started tossing his poke ball.

"**What is it?"** Cheren said impatiently.

"**Seriously, get contact lens."** I suggested as I pointed at his eyes.

"**Contact lens?"** Cheren said as he shook his head, **"NO WAY. I. AM. NOT. GETTING. CONTACT. LENS. FINAL."**

"**Wanna make a bet?"** I said to which Cheren nodded.

"**I'm betting that you will soon wear contact lens, and whoever loses the bet has to buy a ticket to the Kanto region to the one who won the bet!"** I suggested with a large grin on my face. For a long time, Cheren paused, and finally said, **"Deal, okay, can we start the match now...?"**

"**Sure. Get ready."** I said as both of us positioned ourselves.

"**I CHOOSE YOU!"**

* * *

**Two Years Later...**

**(Cheren's Point of View)**

"**I can't believe I lost to Hilbert..."** I muttered as I remembered the day I gave Hilbert the ticket to go to a ferry to the Kanto region. It was frustrating really. I just sighed as my XTransceiver suddenly rang. Though, I knew what that meant and it filled me with joy that she was calling.

"**Hey! Cheren"** The yellow haired girl with her glasses said to me. I smiled, she was still the same.

"**Hey, Bianca, what made you call?"** I said to which she giggled—I knew what that meant.

"**You guess!"** Bianca said as I took a sigh, **"Does that mean I've got new trainers heading towards my gym?"**

"**Yeah! Get ready, they're really strong this time."** Bianca said in which I sighed.

"**It's like you don't know me Bianca, I'm the Aspertia Gym Leader, I won't go easy, even to new trainers."** I said confidently as I adjusted my necktie.

"**You really looked more handsome... Cheren..."** Bianca said to which I suddenly blushed, and I could see that Bianca accidentally made her glasses fall as she blushed also—not realizing what she had just said.

"**Stop saying that Bianca, I should say that you've gotten more beautiful."** I said as I further blushed more.

"**Seriously, you two need to admit to your feelings for one another!"** Hilbert said, suddenly popping into the XTransceiver.

"**Hey! Stop popping suddenly all the time!"** I angrily said to Hilbert, who just smiled again... darn... his smile was purposely for irritating me.

"**Well, anyways, I'm heading to the Kanto region, they say that there's a Champion named Red whose really powerful and can be found at Mt. Silver, so I'll be busy, I wish you both of luck! And especially you Cheren, it seems you finally found your place." **Hilbert said as he suddenly popped out again.

I sighed, **"Seriously, Hilbert always pops in and out."**

"**So... Cheren..."** Bianca faintly said to which I looked back at the XTransceiver and she was still blushing, which also made me blush—I sometimes wonder if 'blushing' could also be a status effect on pokemon...

"**Will... will you... will you..."** Bianca said again and again but it always she always ended up stuttering, I pretty knew very well what she was trying to say.

I just let out a smile go around my face, for once, maybe Hilbert was right, maybe this was the time, two years has passed, and this is it now... **"Yes, when I come and visit you, let's go out on a date."**

And with that sentence, she suddenly stopped blushing and a smile went up her face also, **"Cheren...I...I..."**

"**I love you too Bianca."** I said as I signed out of the XTransceiver.

Just when I was about to turn around and get ready for later, a trainer popped in out of nowhere and... asked me to a gym battle.

"**I challenge you to a pokemon battle!"** The new trainer said as I sighed... still, it was still nice to finally open up.

It was nice that I finally found my true calling—being a gym leader. It was great that Hilbert finally was continuing his dream and went onwards to Kanto... and lastly, it felt lovely to finally date Bianca.

In the end, everything ended up good...

"**Ummmm... mister? I'm here to challenge your gym."** The new trainer again said to which I adjusted my necktie, this was just like the good old times, coincidentally, the person in front of me looked like Hilbert alot.

"**What's your name?"** I asked.

"**The name's Kyouhei! And I'm going to be the next Unova champion!"** The boy said eagerly as he released his first pokemon, Tepig.

"**This is just like two years before..."** I muttered that he wouldn't here... and I faced the trainer.

"**Alright, my name is Cheren, and I'm the Gym Leader of Aspertia City. I'm not gonna go easy on you."** I said as I adjusted my necktie one more time...

* * *

**End of Fanfic**

* * *

_Please review, but no flames/rude reviews. For the reader, if there are any grammatical errors, I am sorry._


End file.
